Bons moments
by Lotis et Lola
Summary: Vivre ou pas dans le passé...Telle est la question d'Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**Autatrice**: ben...moi

**Titre**: Bons moments

**Genre**: j'hésite...

Ma première fic sur Naruto (donc lancez pas de tomates, please --)

En ce moment j'ai de l'inspiration (dommage que ce soit pas le cas pendant mes dissert).

Enfin bref, nouvelle fic et nouveaux objectifs (et ouais, j'ai décidé dêtre sérieuse dans mes publications).

NOTE Méga-super-trop-importante: Recherche une personne pour corriger fautes d'orthographe (de syntaxe, de temps,...bref) et aussi donner des conseils ou même me recadrer (parce-que je pars un peu trop souvent dans un océan d'âneries). Pour me contacter, c'est: SomaKisahotmail.fr (et si ça marche pas, il y a toujours mon profil pour aller voir)

Donc voilà, pour donner un avis, voici le premier chapitre!

Et oui, j'arrête de raconter ma life!

POV Hinata

_en italique, pensées d'Hinata_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 1

Konoha était vraiment magnifique aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

C'était ce que pensait Hinata, accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Pas un bruit, enfin si, les oiseaux et les bruits lointains des lève-tôt allant travailler.

Le manoir Hyuuga était un peu à l'écart du village et peu de personnes osaient passer devant.

Si seulement le temps pouvait reculer...

Oui, c'était ce qu'Hinata voulait depuis quelques temps.

L'ainée des Hyuuga de la Soke voulait retourner dans le temps, mais, qui ne le voudrait pas?

Lorsque tout était plus facile, lorsque malgré la menace de l'Akatsuki, ils étaient tous encore insouciants, lorsqu'ils étaient chuunins et qu'ils savaient qui ils étaient.

Hinata ne savait plus qui elle était, enfin, si et non.

Elle était l'ainée, équipière de Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame, l'équipe 8, et ayant Kurenai comme sensei, mais après?

Son identité ne s'arrêtait-elle qu'à cela?

Décidément, se réveillait aux aurores ne lui allait pas.

_Je me demande bien ce qu'est devenu Naruto..._

Depuis son départ, il y a 3 ans, il y avait comme un manque. Pas seulement pour Hinata, mais aussi pour les autres. Kiba était vite devenu lasser par ses combats avec Lee, ce n'était décidément pas comme avec Naruto. Réciproquement pour Lee, mais il avait toujours Neji à défier.

Même Shino, lors d'une soirée où lui, Hinata et Kiba étaient réunis, avait déclaré que l'absence de Naruto provoquait un vide.

_Sans en prendre conscience, pour chacun d'entre nous, Naruto avait pris une place importante._

_Oui, une place importante..._

STOP!

Il fallait vraiment penser à autre chose. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'elle s'était décidé à oublier son amour pour Naruto. Elle n'était qu'une amie pour lui, une amie et une confidente, tout au plus. Et comme l'avait dit Kiba: « il y a d'autres poissons dans l'océan! »

Celui-là alors!

Il était devenu un vrai « bourreau des coeurs », chaque semaine au bras d'une nouvelle fille.

C'était un vrai défilé, des blondes aux brunes, des bonnets B aux bonnets D... Kiba déteignait vraiment sur elle!

Shino était toujours égal à lui-même, mais il parlait un peu plus. En bref, il faisait plus de deux phrases consécutives.

_Et voilà que je me prends à rire toute seule, ça ne va vraiment pas._

Neji avait changé, lui aussi. Il était devenu beaucoup plus sympa, et même si il n'y avait rien entre lui et Tenten, elle le tenait d'une poigne de fer. C'est fou l'autorité qu'elle avait sur lui maintenant.

Pour les autres, Hinata savait peu de choses.

Sakura était l'élève de Tsunade, Shikamaru donnait souvent des cours, Ino vendait toujours des fleurs, Choji mangeait toujours autant et Lee..hé bien c'était toujours Lee.

Pas de grands changements à Konoha, à part son départ et celui auparavant de l'Uchiwa.

Bientôt 9h00, il était temps d'y aller.

_Je n'avais même pas vu le temps de passer._

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

« -Oye, Hinata-chan!

-Ohayo, Kiba-kun, ohayo Shino-kun.

-Ohayo.

-Alors, prête pour l'entrainement?

-Comme d'habitude Kiba-kun.

-C'est vrai » répondit un Kiba embarrassé en se grattant la nuque.

Kiba n'en avait pas conscience, mais nombre de ses manies étaient semblables à celle de Naruto.

C'était vraiment étonnant!

« -Bonjour les enfants, voilà une belle journée qui s'annonce, hein?

-C'est bien vrai!

-Tant mieux. Comme ça, pas d'ennuis météorologiques. Allez entrainement au tir de kunai! »

Kurenai était parfois d'un sadisme époustouflant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« -Aller, à demain les jeunes!

-Ouais, c'est ça. Je suis sûr qu'elle le fait exprès.

-De quoi »

Kiba avait tendance à parler sans en dire le sujet, donc c'était souvent difficile de savoir de quoi il parlait.

« -Hé bien de son entrainement voyons! »

_Il est vrai que c'était d'une évidence._

« -Nous ne sommes pas dans ta tête Kiba » Shino...la voix de la franchise.

« -Pfff...Qu'est-ce que vous dites d'une après-midi chez Ichikaru?

-C'est d'accord pour moi.

-Moi aussi, je ne suis pas contre.

-Alors c'est parti! »

Oui, Kiba avait vraiment des manies de Naruto...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« -Vous sentez cette odeur, ce parfum de nourriture...mmmh, j'ai une faim de loup!

-Alors pourquoi sommes-nous toujours dehors? »

_Il est vrai que ça serait mieux si on rentrait pour manger_.

« -Euh... oui bien sur! »

Shino passa devant et les deux autres suivirent. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le comptoir et ce fut Kiba qui commanda.

« -Donc, pour moi ça sera des nouilles au poulet, et pour vous?

-Pareil.

-Hé bien... pareil.

-Il t'en a fallu du temps pour choisir Hina.

-Kiba-kun!

-C'est bon Hinata-chan, je plaisantais.

-Ce n'était pas drôle.

-Pfff, aucun sans de l'humour vous deux. »

Kiba méritait vraiment des baffes quelques fois.

« -Kiba?

-Ouais? »

Le choc. Devant l'Inuzuka se trouvait une tête blonde, aux yeux bleux, suivie d'un jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts.

« -Naru...to.

-Ben oui, tu crois que c'est qui le clebs.

-Grrr, tu veux te battre c'est ça!

-Tu sais déjà que tu perdrais Kiba. »

Pendant cet intermède, Sakura s'était approchée d'Hinata et Shino.

« -Bonjour vous deux, vous allez bien?

-Oui.

-Oui aussi...mais...c'est Na...Na...

-Ce qu'Hinata-chan veut dire, c'est qu'elle est surprise de revoir Naruto.

-Merci Shino-kun.

-Mais de rien. »

Et Shino ressemblait de plus en plus à Neji, c'était surprenant.

_L'humour entrait maintenant dans son langage, super..._

« -Il est arrivé ce matin avec Jiraya-sensei. Moi aussi j'ai été surprise en le voyant.

-Hinata-chan, comment vas-tu?

-Bi...bien.

-Shino?

-Aussi.

-Je vois que tu parles toujours autant Shino, ça fait plaisir.

-On n'en a pas finit le blondinet!

-Vous m'excuserez. »

La dispute était repartie.

_Il revenait et c'était pour se disputer avec Kiba, non mais vraiment_... _je suis comme même contente de te revoir, Naruto..._

« -Bon, vous allez arrêter tous les deux!

-Mais c'est lui qui a commencé!

-Viens te battre blondin!

-Mais c'est pas possible!

-Hinata, tiens.

-Hein? Ah, merci Shino-kun.

-Attends tu vas voir!

-C'est ça, cause toujours!

-Mais vous allez arrêtez oui! »

Pas besoin de retourner dans le passé tout compte fait. C'est lui qui était revenu.

_Comme au bon vieux temps..._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Explications:

Lorsque Hinata crie sur Kiba, c'est parce _Hina_ ca veut dire 'Poussin'. Et Hinata a grandi, donc maintenant elle est moins timide et ose s'affirmer .

Et oui Hinata se rebelle...enfin...  
?- N'importe quoi.

Autatrice- t'as quelque chose à dire Shika?

Shika- oui, c'est n'importe quoi, pourquoi je donne des cours moi?

Aut- parce-que.

Shika- pfff, galèèèère.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Naruto a vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois._

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que le petit groupe s'était séparé et Naruto avait insisté pour raccompagner Hinata chez elle. Alors que le nuit commençait à tomber, Hinata sa faisait mentalement une liste de toutes les différences entre le Naruto d'avant et après.

_1.Il est plus grand...moi qui me sentais déjà petite avec Kiba et Shino, pfff galèèèère..._

_2.Il a les cheveux plus longs...hé! il ressemble à l'hokage qui a scellé le démon renard!_

_3.Il fait moins le pitre...Naruto sans son air gamin c'est plus Naruto, bouhouhou j'suis malheureuse maintenant!_

« -Hinata-chan, ça va? T'as l'air...triste. »

_Oups..._

« -Non non, ça va bien, je pensais juste à un truc pas génial.

-Ah... »

_Quelle conversation dites donc..._

« -Donc, Naruto-kun, comment c'était ce voyage?

-Bien. »

_OK...on passe à autre chose._

« -C'est bien que tu sois revenu, même Shino a avoué que tu lui manquais, c'est fou hein? »

_Je sais, c'est pas bien de rapporter, mais c'est pour mon rythme cardiaque que je fais ça...j'suis proche de l'ulcère là!_

« -Ouais. »

_C'est pas qu'il m'énerve, mais il énerve là!...Hinata-bis, il est temps de te montrer nouvelle moi! Ahahah!_

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto? »

_Il a l'air surpri le Neji-ancienne-version-devenu-blond, tant mieux! Directe et ferme, voilà le secret selon Tenten!_

« -Hé bien oui, pourquoi vouloir me raccompagner si tu n'es pas à l'aise? Fallait pas te forcer tu sais, je suis une grande fille maintenant et je peux donc rentrer toute seule...pas qu'avant je ne rentrais pas toute seule, mais...ce que je veux dire c'est...qu'est-ce que je veux dire en plus... rraah, je m'en souviens plus! »

_Bravo pour la prise de pouvoir Hinata...superbe prestation de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, en aucune occasion!_

Et la suite logique de cette tirade est donc une crise de rire énorme de la part du blond.

Celui-ci parvint à se calmer après cinq bonnes minutes et un regard presque noir d'Hinata.

_Encore un peu et j'arrivais au regard noir made in Kurenai, zut!_

« -Désolé Hinata-chan, je voulais pas...enfin bref. C'est juste que je profitais d'être de retour à Konoha et je me suis perdu dans mes pensées en chemin, pardon. Donc, tu peux rentrer toute seule chez toi? Ton père et Neji ne sont pas trop inquiets?

-Naruto-kun! »

_Et en plus il se marre, j'en reviens pas...voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on veut aider un ami, un fou rire en pleine face...baka..._

« -Il vaut mieux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, on ne sait jamais tu sais...

-C'est bon maintenant Naruto-Kun! ou sinon...je me venge.

-Tu te venges?

-Exactement!

-Et comment, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?

-En...en...t'empêchant de manger des râmens pendant une semaine! »

_Ouais! Avec une menace pareille, il aura les genoux qui tremblent, ça lui fera les pieds, na!_

« -M'empêcher de manger des râmens pendant une semaine...dis...tu es sérieuse Hinata-chan?

-Oui, pourquoi? C'est trop effrayant pour toi? Je dois avouer que c'est assez cruel ce que je vais faire, je pourrai peut-être... »

_Mais il se roule par-terre ce crétin de blondinet, il se moque littéralement de moi...ça ne se passera pas comme ça, foi d'Hinata, je tiendrai ma vengeance jusqu'au bout et il se marra moins au bout de la première journée d'abstinence, na!!!_

« -Puisque tu le prends comme ça, en revoir Naruto-kun!

-Hi...na...ta, attends! C'est bon, te vexes paaaas...ahahaha! »

_ANO BAKA!_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_**Résidence Hyuuga**_

« -Hinata-sama, ça ne va pas?

-Si!

-Pfff, les femmes...

-Neji-kun bouges-toi un peu, et je t'ai entendu! Les femmes hein? 10 tours de plus pendant l'entrainement, ça te fera les pieds!

-c'est pas vrai...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Toujours la résidence Hyuuga, dans une chambre**_

_Ma vengeance sera plus que terrible Naruto-kun! prépare-toi au pire...ou plutôt non, l'effet de surprise ne rendra la scène que plus excellente, ahahaha!!!_

_Je crois que je commence à devenir folle..._

_Noon..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

2 Jours...Cela faisait 2 jours que Naruto Uzumaki, futur hokage et mangeur invétéré de râmens déprimé. Pourtant il avait été prévenu mais il faut croire qu'il n'avait pas cru au changement étonnant de l'ainée de la Soke.

2 jours précisément qu'il n'avait pas mangé un bol de râmens...Sacrilège!

Hinata Hyuuga avait mis sa menace à exécution et Naruto était donc en jeûn forcé de râmens.

La méthode de la jeune fille était simple et imparable, et le réceptacle de Kyuubi l'avait compris dès la première journée. Dès qu'il s'approchait du restaurant de râmens ou s'apprêtait à déguster un bol, venue dont on sait où, une brunette le faisait disparaître comme par magie.

La première fois, le blond n'avait pas compris, mais lors de sa deuxième tentative, il dû se rendre à l'évidence, Hinata était plus que sérieuse dans sa vengeance.

Il avait tout essayé. Les râmens tellement cachés qu'un oeil, non averti, ne pourrait pas les voir, les faire passer en douce par l'intermédiaire d'un camarade compatissant...Chouji, qui avait d'ailleurs pris très à coeur la situation de Naruto, empêcher une personne de manger sa nourriture favorite quelle ignominie!...Shikamaru, qui après le premier essai laissa tomber, trop galèèère qu'il disait...Iruka, qui avait lui aussi vite perdu patience, et en avait profité pour dire à Naruto que c'était une occasion d'agrandir ses goûts culinaires...même Kakashi avait été quémandé dans cette tâche, avant de prendre le parti d'Hinata après que celle-ci lui ait promis la collection complète des nouveaux romans de l'hermite pervers.

En clair, Naruto était en train de devenir fou.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas supplier la jeune fille de le laisser goûter ne serait-ce qu' un râmen...non...Naruto était un shinobi plus qu'accompli et qui avait pour but premier de faire revenir Sasuke, par la peau des fesses.

Pourtant c'est ce qu'il avait fait dès la fin de la première journée...et aussi le lendemain, dès qu'elle posa un pied en dehors de la propriété Hyuuga.

Le blond n'était plus que lamentations et devenait, légèrement, obsédé par les râmens.

Cette obssession avait commencé par les cheveux de Tsunade et Ino, qui lui faisait penser à leur couleur, puis l'odeur qu'il disait sentir continuellement, et enfin, il dérivait complètement pendant les conversations sur le sujet « râmen ». Le mot « râmen » était devenu tabou et lorsque les autres shinobis le croisaient, ils évitaient minutieusement le sujet.

Au bout du troisième jour, Neji vint voir Hinata.

« -Hinata-sama, pourrais-je vous parler?

-Neji, je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de me vouvoyer!

-Oui, pardon...donc c'est au sujet de Naruto. »

_Alors Neji-nii-san s'inquète au sujet de Naruto...intéressant..._

« -Et bien quoi Naruto-kun? »

_Hop! petite air innocent..._

« -Naruto est en train de devenir fou, pas qu'il ne l'était pas avant, mais là n'est pas la question.

Vous...tu devrais arrêter ça. »

_Pas question, il l'avait cherché..._

« -Non. »

_Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Neji...je resterai sur mes positions...Hinata, ma fillle, ferme tu resteras..._

« -Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi pas? »

_Réponse qui tue..._

« -Tu étais amoureuse de Naruto, non? »

_Réponse que tue, mais n'a aucun effet sur Neji..._

« -Neji, c'est fini ce temps-là. Maintenant, Naruto-kun n'est qu'un ami qui s'est bien payé ma tête et qui en subit les conséquences, point. »

Neji ne trouva rien à redire mais se promit intérieurement de ne jamais se mettre à dos Hinata-sama.

Ce qu'il rajouta d'ailleurs sur sa liste:

1-Ne pas se croire supérieur à elle, donc attitude macho à ne pas adopter.

2-Eviter de reprendre Hinata-sama sur certains sujets sensibles. Sujets suivants,

mode vestimentaire

vie sentimentale

(en cours d'ajout)

3-Hinata-sama est extrêmement rancunière.

Sur cette liste mentale, Neji sortit de la chambre de sa cousine.

_Personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Naruto l'a cherché, il l'a trouvé...Neji a peut-être déteint sur moi tout compte fait...autant que moi sur lui...et alors?..._

Hinata se leva donc de son lit et prit la direction de la sortie du domaine.

_En espèrant que Naruto ne sera pas là, j' ai presque pitié de le voir à genoux..._

Chose étonnante depuis les trois jours où le blond faisait le pied de grue, il n'était pas devant la sortie...enfin c'était ce que croyait Hinata.

« -Lâche-moi Kiba ou je vais la manquer!

-Non Naruto, ça suffit maintenant. Tu deviens complètement cingler, il faut que tout ça s'arrête.

-C'est pour ça que je dois faire changer d'avis Hinata!

-Non! C'est pour ça que tu vas apprendre à vivre sans...sans râmens! »

Le blond fut tellement choqué qu'il se figea d'horreur.

« -Tu ne penses pas sérieusement ce que tu dis, hein? Rassure-moi Kiba.

-Si ».

Naruto regarda le brun impasssible et d'un geste brusque se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'Inuzuka.

« -Jamais! Sur la promesse que je me suis fait de devenir hokage et de ramener Sasuke je n'accepterai jamais d'abandonner mes râmens! Tu m'entends, ja-mais! ».

_Il met sur le même plan, son rêve, son ami et de la bouffe?..._

« -Hinata ».

La brune sursauta et se retourna pour se rendre compte que ce n'était que Tenten.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien. »

Les regards incessants d'Hinata derrière elle ne convainquirent pas du tout le jeune fille aux macarons.

« Naruto ».

La simple entente du prénom du blond fit se retourner immédiatement Hinata.

« Non, t'en fais. Il est occupé avec Kiba...pour le moment. »

Le net soulagement d'Hinata fit rire Tenten qui prit la main de la Hyuuga et la tira.

« Tenten-chan, qu'est-ce que...

-Suis-moi. Au moins tu pourras respirer un après-midi entier là ou je t'emmène. »

_Un après-midi entier...je suis pour!_

Et la brune se laissa donc tirer par son amie avec en arrière plan les cris montant crescendo de Naruto et Kiba. Suivi d'une autre voix beaucoup plus autoritaire.

_Père va être de mauvaise humeur ce soir..._

**°O°O°O°**

« -Les sources thermales? »

Tenten avait fait traverser toute la ville Hinata et celle-ci fixait surprise la pancarte du bâtiment.

« Naruto ne pourra pas venir ici. Une section seulement pour les filles. »

La brune hocha la tête et les deux kunoichis entrèrent.

« -Au fait, Ino sera là. Sans doute encore à cause de **lui**.

-Lui?

-Tu comprendras très vite ».

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Hinata suivit Tenten. Elles entrèrent dans le bain et virent rapidement la blonde.

« -Tenten, et...Hinata?

-Naruto et son obssession.

-Ah ».

Les deux jeunes filles prirent place à côté de la blonde et celle-ci se tut quelques secondes avant de parler.

« -Elle est ici.

-Ninja du désert?

-Qui d'autre?!

-Le roux ou le brun par exemple?

-Pfff..

-C'est vrai quoi, il y a d'autres ninjas au village du désert.

-Excusez-moi, mais...enfin...

-C'est...

-Il n'y en a qu'une qui peut m'irriter au point de vouloir lui faire traverser son saleté de désert par la voie aérienne! »

Hinata se sentait mal à l'aise à côté de la blonde enragée. Tenten expliqua donc la situation à la brune.

« Tu te rappelles des ninjas du désert Hinata?

-Euh, oui.

-Il y avait une fille avec eux.

-Temari?

-Exact.

-Ne prononce pas son nom! »

L'exclamation d'Ino fit sursauter Hinata et Tenten par la même occasion.

_Hé ben, elle n'a pas l'air de l'aimer...je me demande pourquoi?..._

« -Pour...quoi?

-C'est une blondasse écervelée, chez qui tout est faux, même la couleur des cheveux. C'est une arriviste! »

La Hyuuga regardait la blonde s'enflammait ahurie alors que Tenten affichait un léger sourire.

« -Shikamaru ».

La brune regarda la jeune fille aux macarons, le regard de cette dernière fixait sur elle.

_Quoi Shikamaru?...Tiens Ino s'est calmée..._

« -Pourquoi tu dis son nom?

-Elle était avec lui n'est-ce pas?

-Oui... »

Hinata passa de Tenten à Ino stupéfaite.

_Ino...amoureuse de...Shikamaru..._

L'héritière de la Soke commença à avoir des convulsions qui devinrent vite incontrolable et n'en pouvant plus, elle laissa échapper son rire.

Tenten fut surprise mais le rire d'Hinata parut contagieux puisqu'elle s'y mit aussi. Ino regarda les deux jeunes filles rigolaient bougonnante et prit une mine boudeuse. Mais un léger sourire apparut au coin des lèvres.

« Désolée, Ino, on ne voulait pas se moquer...enfin...tu vois je...

-C'est bon Hinata, pas la peine de t'excuser. C'est vrai que c'est bête de ma part de réagir comme ça, mais elle...elle peut le toucher et moi...

-Elle peut le toucher?

-Je...non...mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tenten, t'as un esprit encore plus pervers que l'hermite!

-Moi, l'esprit pervers?! N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui t'exprime mal! »

Hinata regarda ses amies se chamaillaient en souriant.

_Temari et Shikamaru hein?...intéressant...je vais devoir aller à la pêche aux infos moi..._

« -Au fait Hinata, avec Naruto, ça se passe comment?

-ça rame. Il est devenu fou je pense.

-Complètement d'accord. Tout ce tintouin pour de malheureux râmens.

-Et avec Shikamaru, ça se passe comment?

-Tenten! »

Et l'après-midi se passa donc ainsi, entre cris et rires. Au moment de se séparer, Ino tint quand même à donner son avis à Hinata.

« -Je crois que tu devrais trouver autre chose pour te venger. Son état mental devient vraiment critique maintenant.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été autant de temps priver de râmens.

-Peut-être, mais c'est là la seule chose que j'ai trouvé sur le moment. Il m'avait énervé, alors j'ai voulu lui montrer que je ne plaisantais pas.

-Je devrais peut-être essayer cette technique sur Shi...ou non.

-Tu voudrais le priver de Temari pour qu'il en devienne obséder?

-Tenten!

-Salut Ino!

-En revoir ».

Les jeunes filles partirent pendant que la blonde levait un poing vengeur vers Tenten.

La jeune fille aux macarons raccompagna la brune jusqu'à la demeure Hyuuga.

« -Je pense que je vais arrêter...après tout, il a compris la leçon maintenant, non?

-Je suis sûre que oui Hinata-chan. Je vais devoir y aller, à plus!

-Oui en revoir! »

La brune entra dans la demeure en saluant vaguement de la tête Hanabi qui la regarda curieuse.

« -Père est en colère.

-Je sais, à cause de Naruto ».

Hinata continua son chemin sous le regard toujours aussi curieux de sa soeur.

« Et Neji veut te voir! »

L'ainée se contenta d'un son indistinct en continuant son chemin. Elle entra dans sa chambre et se jete sans préambule sur son lit. Lit qui eut un grognement mécontent.

« -Qu'est-ce que... ».

Une forme bougea dans le lit et Hinata put voir des cheveux noirs mi-longs.

« Neji-nii-san, réveille-toi. Tu prends toute la place en plus ».

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et recula brusquement devant le visage proche du sien.

« Hinata-sama...je crois que je me suis endormi en t'attendant.

-Neji si tu me tutoies en disant sama tout le temps ça ne sert à rien. Appelle-moi juste Hinata ou Hinata-chan mais arrête le sama s'il te plait ».

Le brun acquieça et tenta de s'arranger sommairement.

« -Alors, pourquoi tu voulais me voir?

-Hé bien, Naruto est rentré chez lui.

-Oui, mais encore?

-Il ne va plus venir ici.

-Il ne va...quoi?!

-Hiashi-sama lui a comme qui dirait interdit de s'approcher à moins de cent mètres du domaine Hyuuga.

-Vraiment?

-Oui ».

_C'est pas bien mais, ça me fait plaisir que père m'ait m'aidé, même sans le savoir...de toute façon demain tout sera terminé._

-Cela n'était pas la peine.

-Pourquoi?

-Je comptais aller voir Naruto demain pour le laisser manger à nouveau.

-Le laisser manger à nouveau?

-Ino m'a dit qu'il avait décidé de faire une grève de la faim jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis. Le problème c'est qu'il aurait fallu que je le sache pour que cela ait un impact.

-Baka ».

La brunette souria légèrement devant l'expression abattu de son cousin.

« -C'est tout Naruto ».

Hinata fut prise d'un fou rire en même temps que Neji et les deux jeunes gens durent souffler plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer.

_Oui, c'est tout Naruto..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Hinata fixait peu sûre l'immeuble d'un certain blond sans pouvoir entrer.

_C'est pas comme si tu avais peur de lui hein?...Hinata, tu es forte maintenant, alors vas-y, entre et regarde-le droit dans les yeux et tu lui dis...  
_« -Hinata!

-Haaaaaaaa! »

_Naruto?...bravo, tu m'éblouis par ton courage Hinata..._

« -Quoi?

-Rien rien, je...j'arrête ».

_C'est bizarre, mais son regard d'ahuri me fait penser qu'il n'a pas compris ce que j'ai voulu dire..._

« Arrêter quoi?

-Ben...de t'empêcher de manger des râmens.

-...Hein!?...Hinata-chan...je t'adore! ».

_Il m'étouffe!...Naruto, lâche-moi, tu m'étrangles! Quelqu'un, au secours!_

« Lâche-la baka !».

_Kiba!...je te vouerai un culte jusqu'à la fin de ma vie!_

« Hinata, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

-Euh, pardon Kiba-kun. Mais, Naruto-kun...

-Laisse. Il se réveillera bien à un moment, pour l'instant laisse-le dans les vappes, ça m'évitera d'avoir les tympans perçés par ses cris et tu ne mourras pas étouffer.

-Merci..Kiba-kun ».

_C'est vrai que ça serait judicieux...mais...Non Hinata, sois forte!_

« -Hinata, ça te dit d'aller se faire une bouffe?

-Euh...pourquoi pas, mais...

-Hinata, laisse-le, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Allez, viens ».

Hinata se retrouva main dans la main avec un Kiba, insconscient de son geste, à traverser toute la ville sous les regards de certains de leurs amis surpris.

Ino fut l'un de ces amis.

« -Hé bien! Si je m'attendais à ça. Kiba et Hinata, c'est vrai que vous êtes mignons tous les deux ».

Tenten, derrière Ino, confirma l'avis de la blonde.

« C'est vrai que vous faites un joli couple ».

_Un joli quoi?!...mais..._

« -Mais, c'est pas...

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez toutes les deux. Moi et Hinata, on est juste amis.

-Vraiment, alors c'est quoi ça? ».

La blonde appuya ses dires en montrant les deux mains enlacées.

« -Ben quoi? ».

_Kiba...Il est vraiment pas croyable..._

« -T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès Inuzuka! Quand on prend la main d'une fille c'est qu'on sort avec elle!

_Merci Tenten et son tact légendaire..._

-Quoi?! ».

Le brun fixa les deux mais enlacées choqué et leva son regard vers Hinata. Sous le regard de son ami, la brune devint rouge pivoine.

« -Aaah Hinata, c'est pas ce que tu crois!

-C'est rien Kiba-kun...c'est pas grâve ».

Le brun continua à bouger les bras dans tout les sens, affichant la même couleur rouge pivoine que son amie auparavant, jurant que son geste était tout à fait innocent.

« -Innocent hein? Tu te moques de qui Kiba.

-C'est vrai, ne nie pas l'évidence.

_Avouer quoi?..._

Ino et Tenten regardèrent avce insistance le brun, qui ne comprenait absolument rien, et déclarèrent d'une même voix.

« -Tu es amoureux d'Hinata! ».

Les bruits lointains du marché se firent entendre, alors qu'un silence, seulement brisé par le souffle du vent, entourait les quatre jeunes.

_Kiba...amoureux...de moi?..._

« -Quoi!?! ».

Le cri fit sursauter les quatre ninjas et ils se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers...

« -Naruto?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à gueuler comme ça?

-Naruto-kun... ».

Le blond regarda successivement Kiba et Hinata et son regard tomba sur les deux mains encore enlacées.

Regard qui fut capté par Ino et Tenten, qui s'envoyèrent un regard complice, et Hinata qui secoua la tête énergiquement.

« -Naruto-kun c'est...

-Et ouais, Kiba et Hinata sont ensembles.

-Pour une fois tu seras pas le dernier au courant ».

Le brun qui observait sans voix la scène décida d'intervenir.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez toutes les deux?!

-Kiba pas la peine de mentir. Il sait pour vous deux maintenant alors plus la peine de vous cachez ».

_Cacher quoi bon sang!...Moi et Kiba, on est pas...Pourquoi Ino me fait un clin d'oeil?..._

« -N'est-ce pas Hinata? »

_Encore ce clin d'oeil mais quoi!?...non...elles sont pas sérieuses?...et je ne vais pas entrer dans le plan douteux?..._

« -Hé bien...oui.

-Hinata?! ».

L'Inuzuka regarda son amie choqué jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une légère pression sur sa main. Il questionna la brune du regard et celle-ci lui fit pour réponse un sourire rassurant.

Le brun le comprit donc par « plus tard les questions, joue le jeu mon vieux ».

« -C'est bon, j'avoue ».

Le blond regarda le petit groupe cherchant l'erreur puis finalement se tourna vers le pseudo couple.

« -Ben...c'est génial pour vous deux.

-Ouais, on allait manger, tu nous accompagnes?

-Non, je dois aller voir...la vieille. Oui, j'avais rendez-vous avec elle.

-Okay, ben à plus alors.

-Ouais...salut! ».

Naruto partit rapidement vers la tour de l'hokage, le groupe le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

« -Bon alors c'est quoi ce délire?!

-Juste une solution ».

_Une solution à quoi?..._

« -Une solution à quoi? ».

_Merci Kiba, c'est pas pour rien qu'on est ami!..._

« -Allons d'abord manger.

-C'est vrai que c'est l'heure du déjeuner ».

Les quatre jeunes partirent donc vers un restaurant de grillades. Une fois assis, ce fut Ino qui prit la parole.

« -Au problème Naruto.

-Hein?

-Moi non plus...je...n'ai pas compris ».

_Elle est vraiment pas clair, elle pourrait pas préciser?..._

Tenten prit la suite.

« -Allons droit au but. Si Naruto croit que toi, Kiba et toi, Hinata, sortez ensemble, il deviendra jaloux et donc...

-Ainsi naitra le couple Naruto et Hinata ».

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?...sans doute les sources thermales qui leur sont montées à la tête. Je pensais pas que les vapeurs pouvaient être aussi dangereuses..._

« -Vous vous foutez de moi là?

-Kiba, tu ne te rends pas compte que tu seras à l'origine du plus mignon couple de Konoha?

-Je me rends surtout compte de la bêtises des kunoichis!

-Pfff...C'est pas des bêtises ».

La blonde afficha une moue boudeuse et fit mine de ne plus ouvrir la bouche.

« -C'est vrai que c'était pas très malin, mais maintenant que Naruto croit que vous êtes un couple, il vaut mieux jouer le jeu. En échange, vous aurez le droit d'essayer de caser Ino avec Shikamaru ».

La jeune fille aux macarons fit un grand sourire à la fin de son discours alors que la blonde tentait d'attraper sa gorge pour l'étouffer. Kiba s'était étouffé avec son eau en entendant Tenten, et Hinata lui tapait gentiment dans le dos pour qu'il reprenne son souffle.

« -C'est...pas...vrai.

-La ferme Inuzuka, c'est pas tes oignons.

-Si, puisque je dois jouer le petit ami d'Hinata à cause de toi.

-C'est...

-Tsss, t'as pas le choix Yamanaka. Hinata, notre mission sera de caser une blonde hystérique avec un brun paresseux.

-Inuzuka!

-Ino-chan, tu devrais lâcher ce couteau.

-Ino...c'est plus propre avec un kunai, tiens.

-Merci Tenten.

-Quoi!? ».

Alors qu'Ino tentait cette fois-ci de transperçer Kiba avec un kunai, Tenten mangeait tranquillement et Hinata fixait la vitre desespérée.

_Quel serait le moyen le plus efficace de se suicider?...en oubliant le kunai..._


End file.
